slasher_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Druid
"The Druid" is an alias used by multiple killers during the third season of Slasher. Those who have utilized the persona are responsible for a string of murders that occurred before and during a local celebration known as the Solstice Party. Background The Druid initially only targeted Kit Jennings; a resident of Clayborne Apartments. After following Kit back from the Solstice party, The Druid rushes him right outside and stabs him multiple times. Though kit manages to survive the first attack, the Druid follows him as he runs through the halls of his own apartment. However, Kit was eventually driven back outside and hit by Amy Chao's car - killing him in the process. Exactly a year later, the Druid resurfaces and begins targeting Clayborne's residents. However this isn't apparent until several murders are committed. Because of the upcoming Solstice party, the Druid is able to wear their disguise in broad daylight without arousing suspicion. They gain access to the school multiple times simply by walking through the front door. And even when the Druid is chasing Jen Rijkers through the high school parking lot, spectators all assume it's a joke. A common theme of the Druid's killing style is the use of irony, as well as performing cruel acts of murder on women, rather than just killing them - as suggested by Detective Roberta Hanson. Motivation It's revealed in Episode 5 - 6pm to 9pm , that the first Druid was Wyatt - the ex-boyfriend of Noelle Samuels . Noelle was dating Kit Jennings, and Wyatt being jealous of Kit and Noelle's relationship, created the Druid persona and followed Kit and Noelle to the Solstice Party where he observed them kissing and having sex before following Kit home with the intention of killing him. Though he stabbed Kit multiple times while chasing him through the apartment building, Kit was ultimately killed by Amy Chao after being hit with her car. It seemed the end of the Druid for the time being. But after Kit's death, Jen Rijkers' mother Justine posts a picture of Kit's body implying that he deserved to die. The backlash of the comment caused damage to the Rijkers' lifestyle, even affecting her children (Jen and Connor) in school. Several months later, Justine and Amber Rijkers (Jen and Connor's parents) get into a heated argument. Justine expresses that she feels too overwhelmed by the situation and blames herself for the pain she's caused her family. Walking out of the argument, Justice goes down to Clayborne's courtyard and douses herself in gasoline. Both Jen and Connor make an attempt to convince her not to kill herself, but she does it anyway. After Amber comes down, she hits Connor and blames him for not doing anything to save Justine - causing him to blame himself even more. A month later Connor goes to the top of the apartment in an attempt to kill himself but is talked down by Jen. It's revealed that at this point both Jen and Connor have adopted the Druid persona as their own and plan to kill under his name. A strategic move by Jen to place the blame on the first Druid killer, the two decide to use Saadia as an alibi due to her positive nature and the "unsuspecting" aura she emits. Kills The Druid (Jen and Connor Rijkers ) managed to kill eleven people during their time as the Druid, however the first Druid - Wyatt, killed two more which brings their total to thirteen people. Both Dan Olenski and Angel Lopez were led into traps that were supposed to kill them, but they managed to escape. It wasn't until the two jumped Connor that Angel sacrificed his life to kill him. It's likely that Wyatt didn't plan on killing Noelle, as his first kill wasn't premeditated. Instead it's likely he decided to kill her during the Druid's killing spree in order to become a "legend" so to speak. Category:Season Three Category:Slasher Category:Killer